Mac Scorpio
Mac Scorpio is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines In February 2007, he handles the Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis with district attorney/hostage negotiator Ric Lansing who is Sonny's maternal half-brother. After the explosion occurred, he, firefighters and police officers male and female search for anyone who was trapped under the rubble and were taken to General Hospital for surgery as survivors. He found out the person that started that event was former Port Charles resident Jerry Jacks and his accomplices were Sonny's rival Lorenzo Alcazar, serial killer Franco Baldwin, Faison's son Sonny Faison, Tracy's ex-husband Paul Hornsby, and Liesl Obrecht who were later arrested and lawyered up except Lorenzo who had escaped to avoid capture. The aftermath lead to mayor Garrett Floyd talking to the press about the event as security there was later tightened to take more security measures. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Anna Devane - Mac's ex-sister-in-law *Emma Drake - Mac's great-niece, Robin and Patrick's daughter *Felicia Scorpio - Mac's wife *James Scorpio - Mac's nephew, Robert and Anna's son *Myrtle Scorpio - Mac's daughter with Felicia *Robert Scorpio - Mac's brother *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Mac's niece, Robert and Anna's daughter |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford *T.J. Ashford *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Hayden Barnes *Shawn Butler *Joseph Campbell - Current District Attorney *Laura Collins *Kevin Collins *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Alexis Davis - Mac's ex-girlfriend and Former District Attorney *Sarah Davis - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Kristina Davis *Naomi Dreyfus *Connie Falconeri - (deceased) *Dante Falconeri *Hamilton Finn *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital chief of staff (deceased) *Jasper "Jax" Jacks *Sean Koehler - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's only daughter with Alexis *Ric Lansing - Alexis' ex-husband and Former District Attorney *Duke Lavery - Anna's husband (deceased) *Sam McCall *Jason Morgan *Delores Padilla *A.J. Quartermaine - (deceased) *Alan Quartermaine - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Current General Hospital Chief of Staff *Ned Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Natalie Rawles *Zane Salazar - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Luke Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *David Walters |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and his deceased nephew-in-law Nathan's look-alike *Franco Baldwin - Scott's son with Heather *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Landon Dixon *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - Felicia's ex-fiancée's son (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Sr. - Felicia's ex-fiancée (deceased) *Theo Hoffman - aka The Balkan *Paul Hornsby - Jerry's accomplice and Victor's counterpart (incarcerated) *Jerry Jacks - Mac and Ric's longtime enemy during his time as Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Liesl Obrecht - (incarcerated) *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge *Jeffrey Scribner *Kyle Sloane - (deceased) *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) Positions held Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio Scorpio